kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lotus Set
A is the main finisher type used by Kamen Rider Nio. It involves using Ari's power to its current limit through a Modifire, and is accessed by shifting the Modifire in question to the Lotus Position on the Toriiver's Nuki Gallery before sending it along the Form Print to inscribe its pattern. Like the Gate and Peacock sets, it is released in the form of energy which proceeds to cover either all of, a specific part of, or the whole of one of Nio's weapons. In this state, they are granted power beyond both his normal and attack types, dealing maximum damage as a result. In addition to the belt's announcement, the techniques are given specific names. This is due to them being derived from Moriteryu techniques, though Era Saga renames most of them throughout the series. Saga no Mamoru notably utilized simpler versions of the names, likely to make their initiation simpler. As a result, each form bears its own 'unique' Lotus Sets. Known Hissatsu Nio Each of Nio's different possible kuma features a distinct prefix in front of his added "Rider Kick/Punch/etc" suffix. These are kept with the Ceremonial kuma, though with "Chou" (super) now added in front of them. The Yin energy-powered kuma have their own unique attacks as well, and his last Super form and Final Form both utilize an exclusive prefix. Base and Ceremonial Patterns= Kongo is the prefix used for Hissatsu of the Kongo patterns. Kongo Gishiki-kuma in turn utilizes . The basic finishers are as follows... * - Initiating a hissatsu with the Toriiver, Nio proceeds to drive his fist into the hollow eye cavity and engulf itself from the flames spewing from the Flaring Topknot. Withdrawn and now coated in the stuff, a powerful blow is struck towards the opponent. Alternatively, Nio can clench his fist so tightly that the Oshiroi armor itself cracks, spewing forth energy that has the same empowering effect. It was originally known as the Dangan Hagan-Zuki, but was renamed to include English of Era's own volition. * - The kick-based variant of the aforementioned technique, it is accessed through a similar method, though with the flame leaping from Nio's fist down to his foot and lower leg to empower his kick. Due to Kongo-kuma having much greater Kicking Power than Punching Power, this Hissatsu is naturally stronger. It can also be accessed through Era pressing his foot hard enough against the ground that, once again, the armor releases the plasma all on its own. It was originally known as the Dangan Hagan Geri, but was also changed by its current user. * - The weapon-based finisher of Kongo-kuma, it involves first summoning the Plasjra in its Vajra Mode and inserting the Kongo Modifire into it. Once a Hissatsu is initiated, the weapon becomes engulfed in the divine energy and it can be used to impale enemies. The original name of this technique has not been revealed. In its Kongo Gishiki state, the finishers are now known as... *TBA Suji is the prefix used for Hissatsu when Nio is in his Suji-kuma form. When in the enhanced Suji Gishiki-kuma state, it becomes . Rei The prefix for finishers performed while in Rei-kuma is . In its Ceremonial state, they become . Bake While in Bake-kuma, Nio's finishers gain the prefix . In its Gishiki state, this is upgraded into . |-| Super Forms= Bushin Nio Combinations Notes Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Nio Category:Zeon1 Category:Kamen Rider Finishers